Heart of Darkness
by Midnight Fantasia Goddess
Summary: Once every thousand years, the Materia will choose it's Holder, Cloud is one of the special Holders out of eight. Three guardians are going to be looking over Cloud and the Holders of the Materia and keep it out of the wrong hands. Sorry if summary sucks!
1. Chapter 1: Marked

**Midnight**: I'm back! With Kingdom Hearts this time! Hey, it's my first Kingdom Hearts fic! I've been reading some of these awesome fics for a while, I'm starting to get addicted to Kingdom Hearts, but I still got to finish my other fics…-.-

**Psychotic**: Ya still gotta finish this. O.o

**Wolf**: It's going to take a while in finishing this and your other stories… Oh Midnight has been working this story for a while, hell since Christmas. O.O

**Midnight**: Yup, and I just couldn't get it out of my head. It's been nagging me for a while. Here are warnings, couples, bashing, etc….

**Warning!:** This will be Yaoi and straight pairings! Limes and lemons in later chapters. Sephiroth, maybe Xion, Kairi, Yazoo, Loz, and Kadaj bashing: (maybe). Or I could have OC's again. You guys decide before the second chapter.

**Flames?** I don't care! You like my story you guys get a big round of applause, XD if you don't, then why the hell are you reading? Read the **warnings**!

**Pairings:** Cleon, AkuRoku, Soriku, Vanette, Zemyx, Seiner, Rude x Reno, Zack x Areth, Vincent x Yuffie, and I think there are more…?

**Midnight**: Take it away Wolf!

**Wolf**: Midnight does not own Kingdom Hearts.

**Chapter 1:**

**Marked**

A young man walked up the mountains, he was no more than fifteen, silver hair, aqua-like eyes. He looked up just in time to see eight different colored balls coming down from the moon. The moon was the shape of a heart, with clouds surrounding it. The young man stared in awe as he took pictures of the colorful balls coming down to earth. There was a white, blue, light blue, light green, hot pink, purple, orange and red balls.

The young man saw as the small glowing crystal balls all started to make a huge circle. Then the circle exploded making the balls all fly different directions, as if going to their destined homes. The young teen was watching the balls spread out like a bunch of comets leaving behind glittery dust.

"I see it is almost time, and here I thought we won't see them for at least another thousand years."

The teen looked behind him to see his father. Innocent aqua-like eyes looked up to see the meanest face alive.

"What are they, father?" The boy asked, long strands of silver hair flying to cover his pale skin on his face.

"Once all the Materia is all gathered in one 'special' room, it is said that who ever can catch them all, they can make three wishes. All eight of the Materia will be mine, and there is a ninth one, but that one is the rarest of them all. If I can catch all nine of them, then the world will be mine."

"What do these Materia look like, father?" the boy asked.

"Ah Sephiroth, they take shelter inside a human's heart,"

"But how can you tell?"

"If you come across a person with a colored heart shape with a crown on top mark anywhere in the body, you had found them. There is also the change of eye color as well, for example: if they are angry their eye turns blue or any color the Materia is, you can also cry that same color, I think that's it. I'm not so sure, they only appear once in every thousand years."

"How will you make the wish if the Materia if it's inside the human heart?" Sephiroth asked looking at his father.

"There is this special injection you put them, once you inject it; the Materia energy will all flow out of the heart."

"Would that kill them?"

"Of course. All I care about is power, the others could die for all I care."

"Dad isn't that cruel!"

"Life is cruel Sephiroth. Why don't I teach you how to make the injection. I have everything we will need."

"And what's the injection called?" Sephiroth asked as they made their way down the mountain and into their cottage home.

"Mako,"

* * *

><p>~Sixteen years later~<p>

"Cloud, you're going to be late for school!"

"I'm coming mom." Cloud said trying hard to fix his hair.

He scrunched his nose in distaste. No matter what he did, his hair would always look like a cow had licked it, or tried to chew it. His ear hurt from the piercing he made the other day. He made a frustrated sigh as he stared at himself in the mirror. He glared at his reflection, his celestial blue eyes had turned white for a split second. At first, Cloud thought it was his imagination, he stared at his reflection confused focusing only on his eyes. How weird?

"Cloud!"

He rolled his eyes and made himself forget what he had just 'imagined'. He walked down stairs, his left shoulder itched bad, he scratched it. Satisfied, he grabbed his bag swung it behind his shoulder and walked to the door.

"Aren't you going to eat something?" his younger brother Roxas asked.

"No, I think I should go on a diet. My pants are starting to get tight." Cloud frowned.

"It's just your imagination. Or mom putting them on the drier." Roxas said rolling his eyes.

"Whatever, I probably need to loose weight." Cloud said checking himself on the mirror right next to the door. He turned to his side and measure his stomach with his hands.

"And you say I'm girly." Roxas remarked.

They walked to school side by side, Cloud took his phone out of his pocket as he received a text from Yuffie. Apparently there was a bunch of new students at their school for reasons unknown. Cloud was confused, he got another message from Areth saying the same thing. Cute, sexy, extremely hot guys, and they come from an all boys academy. Cloud rolled his eyes when they were close.

"Apparently these guys must be that good looking." Roxas said as they made their way inside the school.

"Roxas! Cloud!"

Both teens turned around to see Demyx run up to them. He was accompanied by another blond. They were both blonds, but different colored eyes, one with blue eyes, while the other a honey-brown color. Two girls were heading their way, one had short black hair with brown eyes while the other was a brunet, with green eyes. The brunet was a year older and dating Cloud's best friend Zack Fair.

"Cloud, Roxas, you guys have to go check these dudes out! They are sexy as half naked male models with six packs and all." Yuffie smiled really wide.

"I think my man is better looking than all of them." Areth smiled while she had her right arm around Yuffie's left arm.

"Yeah you need glasses," Roxas snickered.

"Guys Roxas tried to make a joke! The world is ending!" Demyx dramatically said in a loud voice making some students stop and stare.

"No I'm not." Roxas turned red as he glared at Demyx.

"Hey I hope you guys aren't starting the party!" A brunet boy exclaimed.

"Alright, I read that there are extremely hot guys in school where are they?" Another brunet asked.

"Sora we would never party without you." Roxas said with a roll of his celestial blue eyes.

"Olette, thank god. Now I'm not the only single girl in this group." Yuffie went to go grab the other girl's arm.

Cloud would think they are all related, sadly they are not. When they are together they are called the mafia chicks, when they are apart, they all had different personalities. Yuffie is still loud and carefree. Areth is more calm, and collected. Olette is a bit tomboyish and friendly. Cloud would choose to either be with Areth or Olette.

"Here they come! Someone call the ambulance, I think I'm going to faint." Yuffie said as she lifted both her arms up making Olette and Areth bump heads.

"Ah my head. Damn it Yuffie, I could have gotten a concussion." Olette glared at the girl.

Cloud for a third time that day, he saw something weird. Olette's eyes had turned a hot pink, just for a split second. He checked more closely at Olette's face, he could make a faint heart shape outline on her left cheek. That's weird, he stepped closer to her personal space.

"Is there something wrong with my face?" Olette asked as she put her arms against Cloud's shoulder.

"No, it's just…" Cloud tried to explain. The mark was very faint, he could barely make it out.

"It's just that he's trying to kiss you." A different voice said.

Cloud looked up to see a pair of green eyes smirking at them. He had spiked red hair that was sticking out from behind going down. Two tear drop lines were just below his emerald green eyes. Another red-head appeared right next to the other guy, he had blue eyes and a line from each side of his eyes. A bald man that looked like a body guard with many pairings, chocolate brown eyes, dark skin was very close to the guy with blue eyes.

"Well hello cute ones." The green eyed teen smirked. Eyes landing on a certain younger Strife.

"Oh he's cute!" Yuffie said as she hugged Areth nearly chocking the life out of the girl.

"Why thank you. I'm Axel, these is my older brother Reno and a friend of ours, Rude. And you beautiful ones are?"

"I'm Yuffie, she's Areth, Olette, Cloud, Sora, Demyx, Hayner, and Roxas."

"Roxas, hello there." Axel leaned forward to the blond boy.

"Too close." Roxas pushed Axel back with a glare.

Cloud noticed that Yuffie was right, these guys are attractive, hell even the brunet guy that is walking their way. He's tall, handsome, sexy, gorgeous, hell with those stormy blue-grey eyes and that scar going down across his face. One would have a faint reaction if the guy walked up to you and started to talk.

"Leon! Where's Zexion, that lazy ass didn't get out of bed when I called him this morning." Axel said taking his phone out.

"You know he isn't a morning person." The brunet said with a voice that could make Cloud faint.

"Oh yes, this is Leon. He's the loudest one in our group." Axel smirked as he noticed how Cloud was staring at Leon.

"Hello Leon," Yuffie smiled. She was busy looking at who was behind Leon. A tall man with long black hair, golden-brown eyes, a sharp jaw, soft lips meant to be kissed. She didn't know if she was blushing.

"Vincent almost gave me a heart-attack." Reno said putting a hand on his uniformed chest. He unconsciously scratched the side of his stomach.

Cloud started to scratch his right shoulder, it was getting very itchy all of the sudden. He stared up to see Axel scratch the side of his right arm. Sora was scratching the left side of his lower back. Olette scratched her left side of her cheek. Demyx scratched the left side of his thigh. The guy that just came scratched his right side of his head, right next to his eyebrow.

"What's with all the scratching?" Roxas asked as he raised an eyebrow.

"I don't know. It just got itchy all of the sudden." Cloud responded scratching his shoulder even harder.

"It is itchy," Olette said making her left cheek all red, almost making it bleed.

"Shit," Demyx scratched and scratched with force.

"It's like a mosquito bite that wont go away." Sora whined.

Cloud's skin burned as it begun to bleed a little bit. All of the sudden a wave of pain came over him, he clutched his left shoulder as he felt faint coming to him. He saw Demyx and Olette fall to the ground. Sora followed along with Vincent, Axel and Reno. He didn't know what else happened as darkness took over him.

Cloud woke up to see a pair of celestial blue worried eyes. He groaned and rubbed his eyes dry from water. He felt his right shoulder to feel a Band-Aid over his itchy spot. It felt cold to the touch. Cloud looked around to see that he was at the nurse's office, and he wasn't the only one there.

"Cloud, how are you feeling?" Roxas asked as he leaned forward to look over Cloud.

"Like I've been hit by a boulder." Cloud groaned as his shoulder turned slightly hot, then cold. He could feel his skin crawl on that one spot.

"Well, at least you're up. The nurse had to put on a band-aid over your wound." Roxas looked up to see Hayner looking worried.

"Yeah, You, Demyx, Sora, Olette, Axel, Reno, Vincent and this other dude all fainted at the same time. You should have seen everyone, they thought it was a killing disease going around killing people in seconds." Demyx said.

"Olette has a Band-Aid on her cheek, Sora on his left lower back, Axel the side of his right arm, Reno on his left side stomach, Demyx on his left thigh, Vincent on his right side of the head, and the other dude on his back shoulder." Yuffie said from next to Olette who looked like she was about to wake up.

"That's weird. I wonder why all of you only." Areth thought as she sat next to Sora.

"I wonder if it's a sickness you all caught," Leon thought out loud sitting next to Axel and Vincent.

"You think? Then we would have all gotten it," Rude said sitting next to Reno.

"True," Yuffie said.

"Cloud what are you doing? You can't take that off." Roxas said as he saw his older brother taking off his Band-Aid.

Upon taking it off; he almost screamed, well, yes he screamed waking everyone else from their coma. Axel, Demyx and Reno fell out of the bed. Sora was still sleeping, Olette jumped awake, and Vincent calmly opened his eyes.

"What happened? Where's the little girl?" Axel looked around quickly.

"It was Cloud." Areth said with a slight giggle.

"Cloud what happened?" Roxas was right next to Cloud in a heartbeat.

Instead of seeing a nasty rash, Cloud saw a white heart with a crown on top of it, the mark on his left shoulder. He didn't know how in the name of fuck, did that mark get there? He quickly got up and ran to Sora. He pushed the sleeping brunet to his stomach and lifted his uniform shirt up, he saw the Band-Aid and ripped it off making the brunet jump awake. He gasped when he saw the same mark on Sora but instead of white it was light green. He let go of Sora and went up to Demyx, he lifted the other blonds pants and ripped the Band-Aid. He frowned when he saw a blue mark.

"Cloud what are you doing?" Olette asked.

Cloud turned to face her. Oh yeah, she should have ran out of the room, too late. Cloud tackled her before it was too late. He ripped off the Band-Aid off the girl making her yelp. He growled as a hot pink mark was shown.

"Why do we have this?" Cloud accused as he showed his mark to everyone.

Axel moved his shirt aside ripped off the Band-Aid, a red mark was glaring at him. Vincent couldn't see his since it was on his left side of his head. Reno touched the mark, it felt like a tattoo. Cool to the touch, then it would turn very warm, as if alive.

"The fuck?" Leon walked to Cloud and touched the mark.

Cloud nearly shivered as the brunet touched it very softly, he made a quick note to find out what kind of clone he wore. The teen smelled very fresh and spicy, yet there was his natural soft smell. Cloud was very close to Leon's personal space. At any moment he's going to look up and kiss Cloud right on the lips, make out, then have hot steamy sex right there on the hospital bed. Oh joy. Cloud blushed when he repeated what he was just thinking.

"Why the blush?" Axel smirked.

"Whose blushing, fuck. So I fucking ran here like my life depended on it to see you guys on nap time." Zexion said entering the room with both arms crossed.

"Shit when did I get this mark on my bicep?" A blond guy no one knew asked.

"Same as the rest of us." Cloud answered.

"Fuck, I feel like a truck ran over me," the teen said. "The name's Seifer,"

They all introduced themselves to Seifer. Cloud could have sworn that he met the blond before, somewhere. He stared at the light blue mark on the guy's right bicep. He then stared at his own, why did this happen?

"Hello everyone. How are you guys feeling?" The nurse asked.

Everyone all answered at the same time. They received all a hall pass and went to their classes. Cloud thought really hard, what was it all he could think about was that immense itch and pain.

"Marked," Cloud told himself as he went to his class.

* * *

><p><strong>Midnight: <strong>So how was it?

**Psychotic: **Like? Hate? So-so?

**Wolf: **You know you guys want to review right!

**Midnight: **Please REVIEW! I love you all!


	2. Chapter 2: Baby Face

**Midnight: **Thank you my reviews. :D I will have two Oc's bashing along with the others, I hope you guys still like the story. :3

**Wolf: **Hmm, only two. Aren't there any Cleon lovers out there?

**Psychotic: **Midnight being my older dumb sister misspelled Aerith's name wrong. -glares at Midnight-

**Midnight: **So sue me. -glares back- Oh! In a review I read a question about what is Vanette, well it's Vanitas x Olette. I read a fic about these two and liked it. I just didn't review or add it to my favorites. I will do that whenever I find time, which I don't have much. :'( I also goggled pictures of these two, I like some of them. :3

**Warnings! **Read first chapter. Until further notice I have no warnings, for now. XD

**Disclaimer: **I sadly don't own nothing but the plot people. If I owned this then it'd be a Yaoi video game. I wonder if there are Yaoi video games out there? O.o

**Psychotic: **Go read! XD

Chapter : 2

Baby Face

Cloud entered his first class, after he learned that he had all of the new guys in his class, he wished he were older. Like Aerith, Zack picked her up from the nurse's office and took her to her class. What a gentleman. Leon, Zexion, Axel, Reno, Rude, Seifer, Yuffie, and Vincent were all in his class. Sora, Roxas, Olette, Hayner and Demyx were all in a grade lower than all of them.

"Mr. Strife, pay attention."

Cloud looked up to see Mr. Donald scowl at the blond. The teacher had a book on his right hand and a pencil on his other. He looked irritated, Cloud rolled his eyes and slouched forward opening his book. History sucked, he didn't want to learn awful pasts from before he was born. It was all just so… depressing knowing how much slaves went through a lot of pain.

He felt his phone vibrate. Looking down he stared at the phone, he then looked up to see Yuffie with a smile waving slightly from in front of him. He began to text the girl, they lasted a good half hour, until he got another message from an unknown number. Curious, he checked it to see it was Axel, he raised an eyebrow to the green-eyed, red-head teen. Said red-head pointed to Yuffie who found the floor interesting.

The three started texting, Cloud even got a text from Reno. He then began to text them all until the bell rang signaling them for their next class. They all froze in their seats when the teacher glared at them.

"Those of you who thought I was too stupid to notice you texting, you guys have detention. Cloud, Reno, Axel, and Yuffie, you will all stay one hour after school today for detention." Mr. Donald said glaring at them.

Cloud sighed and walked out of the class to their next one. Math, oh joy. He was glad he had his friend next, Naminè who would help him. He had a suspicion that the blond girl had always had a crush on his younger brother. Naminè's friends Kairi had a crush on Sora and Xion seemed interested in no one. Those three would be called the campus babes. They all had beautiful faces, blue eyes, small anorexic body, some guys would go crazy for that kind of girl. He thanked god that Olette wasn't the anorexic type, or the skinny type. She had a body many would kill for, the curves in the right places. Yuffie had the body of a fighting ninja, and Aerith had a normal plain body, not too full, nor too small.

He stared at his own reflection, he saw his earring on his left ear. He had fallen in love with the wolf earring, he bought it, paid to get his ear pierced and put it on. He was told it looked good, but somehow, it made Cloud look girly. He stared at his reflection for a while longer until another face was right next to his.

He turned around startled to see Leon looking at him in the eyes. Cloud tilted his head to his right side making him look adorable to anyone who was straight or gay.

"Has anyone ever told you that you look girly," Leon said hiding a smirk.

"Has anyone ever told you that you're an asshole?" Cloud hissed glaring at Leon with his big celestial-blue eyes.

"You have big eyes, long feathered eyelashes, heart-shaped lips, smooth clean skin, and you were admiring yourself on the window. That's what a girl has and does." Leon smirked when he saw Cloud blush harder.

"Cloud, I wanted to tell you, um, can you meet me behind the school's garden after class. I want to tell you something," A girl with long black hair said with brown eyes looking only at the blond.

"Sure Tifa. You know I'm always there to help you." Cloud smiled up to the older girl.

Leon saw the older girl blush and walked to her seat after she nodded. He knew what was coming, and he felt like he didn't like it. Something in his chest started to warn him that Cloud would belong to him and him only. He didn't know where this feeling came from, it felt alien to him.

Cloud saw his friend sit right in front of him. Her blond platinum hair was to one side, blue eyes warm and soft, out of the three, Cloud liked Naminè a little better. He waved when the girl waved at him, he then took out his supplies and started to look up when a pair of blue-gray eyes stared at him.

"What?" Cloud asked frowning.

"It seems you're very friendly with the ladies," Leon said looking up at the board, he looked mad to Cloud.

Cloud raised an eyebrow and looked up just in time to see Ms. Clarabelle writing on the board. He felt like wanting to ask Leon why was he mad, but thought over it. He just met Leon, and he wasn't nice to him, so why should he care.

"Cloud," said teen looked up to see Naminè facing him.

"Yeah,"

"Is Roxas doing anything this Friday night? I bought two tickets to the movies, but Kairi had plans, and Xion doesn't like crowded places. So I was wondering if he wasn't doing anything. I don't want to go by myself and look like a loser in front of everyone. Can you ask him for me? I'd appreciated." Naminè said looking at Cloud's eyes.

"I don't know. He was going to go with Olette to the skateboard ring. I'm not sure." Cloud said looking at the blond girl. For a moment, he thought anger passed her beautiful eyes. He must have imagined it.

"No problem. If he can't go, I guess it's too bad." Naminè forced a smile.

Cloud could have sworn that he made the platinum-blond haired girl mad, why is he getting everyone mad? He ignored everything and continued with his day, until the bell rang. He then remembered he had to meet Tifa on the garden right behind the school. He sighed and walked following the flow, or whatever they call it now a days. He walked until he was met with Tifa face to face.

"You came," Tifa smiled looking nervous.

"What did you want to talk about?" Cloud put both hands on his front pockets leaning to one side.

"I've always liked you. From the first moment you helped me out when one of the girls pushed me down the hall. You remember, it was our first day of freshman year, I had shorter hair, you told me you liked my hair. And it would look better if it was longer. I like you Cloud, will you go out with me?" Tifa took a deep breath after she was done.

Cloud just stood there frozen. He didn't know what to say, he likes Tifa as a friend, but nothing else, and this confession just made it awkward. He stood there for a while, he felt the wind ruffle his clothes and hair to one side. He saw as Tifa's hair blown to one side making her look more angelic, Cloud sighed he rubbed his head as he looked down.

"Look Tifa, I've known you since freshman year, I said that your hair would have looked beautiful if it were longer. No kidding, it looks great, but-"

"But, what Cloud?" Tifa asked looking at the guy.

"I can only see you as a friend. I'm sorry, if I had feelings for you, I would've said something sooner. You know I'm not the one to stay quiet for long." Cloud said seeing the wind blow a bit more harder, his bangs were covering his eyes.

"I get it. Somehow I knew you don't like girls that way. I mean you look girly enough to pass as one. After this day, I can only say, I tried to go out with the school's cutest boy. I guess, when the time comes and you find someone you love, I hope you're happy. I'm glad I took this off of my chest." Tifa turned around and walked away.

Cloud saw tears falling down Tifa's face before she turned the whole way around. He felt bad for making another girl cry. It was always like this, they all had made Cloud the cutest boy in school, Roxas the adorable guy in school, Sora the sweetest boy, Demyx the most energetic, Hayner the most sarcastic but cute, now that they had new good-looking guys in school, he was interested to hear their names.

He walked to his next class and so on; nothing of importance went on. Until lunch time when he saw a whole group of girls circling another new student. He could make out silver hair, and four heads. Cloud rolled his eyes and made his way to go get something out of the vending machine. He caught one of the silver-haired guys walk up to where Yuffie, Sora and Olette were standing getting lunch.

The guy seemed to be interested in Olette, said girl looked up, the Band-Aid still on her cheek so she wouldn't raise any suspicion. Besides the school would kick her out for showing a 'tattoo' on her cheek. The guy had short silver hair covering one side of the face, Cloud didn't like how the guy was staring at Olette's Band-Aid cheek, as if he were about to rip it off. Cloud walked up to them just barely catching what the silver-haired guy just said.

"-me is Kadaj, and you are?"

"I'm Yuffie, this is Sora and Olette, they are twins. Sora is older by two minutes." Yuffie smiled.

"Olette, just like Odette, from The Swan Princess, you know that movie I used to like it when I was younger." Kadaj smirked looking at Olette's cheek.

"So I was told. If you don't mind, I have to go with my friends, the others are waiting for me." Olette said backing away with a sweet smile.

"May I ask what happened to your cheek?" Kadaj asked as he walked forward ignoring Sora's glare.

"I had an accident and scratched it," Olette was nervous.

"Mind if I cut in. Sora, Yuffie, Olette, the others are waiting." Cloud grabbed Olette's arm and almost dragged her away.

Cloud could have sworn he heard a growling somewhere behind them. He turned around to see Kadaj and two other look-a-likes all glaring at Cloud. The blond just ignored them all and walked away for a while longer until he found Demyx, Zack, Aerith, and Hayner all together. Roxas, Axel, Reno, Rude, Vincent, Seifer and Leon were walking their way. Axel hugging Roxas from behind. His younger brother looked beyond pissed, a vein almost popping out.

"Hey guys. I must say I didn't know you were the type for incest." Demyx wiggled his left eyebrow in a flirtatious way.

"No I don't. It's just, four guys were staring at her cheek as if they knew something was going on, what if they know." Cloud said sitting down.

"How do they look like?" Demyx asked looking worried all of the sudden.

"All had silver hair, aqua eyes, it's scary. You'd think they are all triplets," Sora said thinking while he sat on his behind, both legs spread. He was looking down to hide his blush.

"At least we know a name," Olette said.

"And who it is?" Aerith asked curiously after she was done chewing her homemade lunch.

"Kadaj, apparently he's like their leader or something." Cloud said.

"Who's leader?" Axel asked as he sat down bringing Roxas down on his lap.

Cloud could see Roxas's crimson face, he felt bad for his little brother. It looks like Axel would be the dominant if they had a relationship, poor Roxas. No matter how hard he'll try, he would always end up on the bottom. Cloud laughed at the thought.

"What's so funny Cloud?" Zack asked.

"Yeah Cloud, care to tell us on the funny joke. It probably has something to do with me." Roxas glared at his brother.

"No, I was just thinking…"

"About how you want to lose weight?" Leon sat next to Cloud. The brunet didn't know he hit the bull's eye when he said it.

"Oh no you did not just say that." Cloud fumed standing up ready to kick Leon if he had to.

"And what if I did? Is it true? You want to lose weight?" Leon stood up looking down at the shorter blond.

"You hit the jackpot Leon," Roxas snickered.

"Wait until we get home, Uke." Cloud said, still glaring up at Leon.

"Guys, before this turns out to be a bloody murder. Who's going to the skate ring on Friday. Roxas and I will be teaming up going against two other people. Tidus and Wakka, I'm sure we'll beat their asses." Olette said trying very hard to change the subject before the police is after Cloud's ass for murdering Leon.

"If Roxy is going to be there, count me in." Axel hugged Roxas who scowled.

"I'm totally going to be there. Hayner, Demyx, Aerith, Sora and I will all wear cheerleader outfits!" Yuffie squealed.

"I'm going, but not wearing the outfit." Hayner scowled from his spot on the tree branch.

"Me either, beside I look fat in it." Sora stuck his tongue out.

"I might, if it looks sexy on me." Demyx joked.

"Cloud's wearing one right?" Roxas smirked when he heard his dear older brother choke on his drink.

"Hell no. I'm going, but not wearing that outfit. Fuck knows what embarrassing moments happened to me when you beat me in a drinking contest. All I remember was drinking and then nothing." Cloud glared from his spot.

"Besides, he'll look fat in the dress," Leon smirked.

Cloud smacked Leon's chest earning a grunt from the muscular brunet. He looked up to see Kairi, Naminè and Xion walking up to them. Kairi had on a very bright fake smile. Her red hair was flowing to one side, Naminè's hair was flowig forward, and Xion's short black hair was blown to the side. Kairi sat right next to Sora with a sweet smile, even Demyx knew it was fake.

"Sora, I was wondering …are you free this Friday?" Kairi tilted her head cutely to one side.

"I'm going to my sister and cousin's race. I hope they win. Why?" Sora said oblivious to Kairi's angry eyes.

"I was just wondering. Who's your cousin?" Kairi made small talk as she sat down with both legs right under her.

"Roxas and Cloud are our cousins. You didn't know that?" Sora gasped. Everyone else knew that they were all related.

"I guess it must have slipped." Kairi smiled.

"Roxas, can I come and cheer for you? I want you to know that I'll always be there." Naminè said sitting really close to Roxas's personal space. Roxas got off Axel's lap after he was called an Uke.

"Thanks. I'm sure we'll win." Roxas said. In reality he didn't really like Naminè. She's nice when she wanted to, or when she wants something that is out of her reach.

"I was wondering, are you busy after school?" Naminè leaned forward fluttering her long eyelashes.

"I-"

"Yes, he's busy with me." Axel hugged Roxas from his waist and brought him closer to himself. He nuzzled Roxas's neck making said blond blush really deep.

Cloud saw Naminè glare at Axel with hateful eyes. It looked like she would slap him and beat him to a bloody pulp. He started to see Naminè's true colors, he sighed and stared at the scene in front of him. He also saw Olette glare at Kairi and he knew why, since Olette started to hang out with Demyx, Hayner, and all the other guys, Kairi began rumors that Olette was the schools slut. Olette had found out and punched Kairi on the face leaving a pretty purple mark. Ever since that day the school's babes and Olette have been in war. Kairi's team vs. Olette's team. Many of the popular jocks have gone to Kairi's team while many of Cloud, Sora, Roxas, Demyx, and Hayner's fans had gone on their side to get the guys attention.

"Sora, I want you to go with me to this fair this Saturday afternoon. I hear that there will be a petting zoo. Can we go!" Kairi held Sora's hands in hers and she tried to lean forward. She almost touched his cute nose with hers.

"Kairi, I was going to invite my new friend. He's from out of town, and I wanted to show him a good time." Sora looked away with a slight blush. It didn't go unnoticed by everyone else.

"Who's your new friend?" Axel asked raising a sharp eyebrow, still holding Roxas.

"His name is Riku," Sora blushed. "We had been chatting on the chat line for a while now, more than seven months."

"He's the reason why I can't get my homework done!" Olette accused. "And I had to go to either the library or to Cloud's house."

"Sorry. It's cause he's interesting." Sora found the floor more interesting.

"How did you knew how Riku looked like?" Aerith asked with an amuse smile.

"He sent me a picture of himself a month ago." Sora said innocently.

"Aww, love at first cite." Demyx said in excitement making Sora blush.

Cloud, Roxas, Axel, Reno, Hayner, Seifer, Zack, and Olette all snickered. While Yuffie, Aerith and Demyx all squealed. Naminè, and Xion raised an eyebrow. Kairi looked mad, and she wasn't hiding it. Vincent, Zexion, and Rude just ignored everyone else.

"Excuse you, but I'm still talking to Sora." Kairi said glaring at Demyx.

"Mind if I cut in?" A smooth voice asked.

They all looked up to see a boy at least a year older than Sora. He had long silver hair covering almost his sea-foam eyes, light peach skin, he was a bit taller than Cloud himself. The teen had a very attractive face, he leaned forward and smiled at Sora. Cloud noticed Kairi glaring daggers at the new guy.

"Riku, how's your first day going so far?" Sora blushed.

"Good. Thank you for showing me around during break. Without you, I would have been lost. I hope my idiot older brothers didn't harm your sister. Kadaj has a thing for younger girls. Yazoo likes little boys, and Loz can be very rude sometimes. Just ignore them and nothing tragic will happen upon you." Riku smiled leaning too close.

"No. I just don't want Yazoo close to my…bro-sister." Sora mumbled with a shy smile not realizing what he just said.

"I hope we could meet at the fair a little later, I have something to do. How's three?" Riku asked tilting his head to one side making him irresistible.

"Three sounds sexy…I mean it sounds good." Sora tried hard to get rid of the huge blush adorning his baby face.

Cloud stood up and walked to the nearest trash can. He felt someone coming right after him, he turned around to see Leon. Cloud looked up to see Leon looking down at him, he felt something inside his stomach felt like he had butterflies.

"You have a cute baby face do you know that." Leon said leaning forward.

"Now I do, stop making fun of me." Cloud said with a cute pout.

"Are you going to the fair on Saturday? If you're not, then I want you to go with me." Leon said.

"I don't know…" Cloud looked down feeling shy. He had never been asked out.

"You should say yes, I want you to go." Leon said lifting Cloud's chin with his index finger and thumb.

"If I have nothing better to do. Besides, I think Axel is taking Roxas. Zack and Aerith are going to be there. Olette and Yuffie-"

"Vincent is taking Yuffie." Leon stated.

"Fine, I'll go. But its not a date." Cloud said puckering up his lips trying to look mad.

"Take it however you want, and I'll take it however I want it." Leon smirked and left.

Cloud stared at Leon's retreating back, damn just by watching Leon walk could give a guy a boner. Cloud blushed, dismissing his thoughts and followed Leon.

"Tch, baby face."

* * *

><p>PLEASE REVIEW! I need to know if people do like my story. Thank you my two reviews! :D Oh P.S. I will be having seperate lemons (One-shots) for the other copules. This will only be Cleon lemons. XD<p> 


	3. Chapter 3: Guardians

Midnight: Thank you my reviews. And thank you for at least reviewing. Roxas x Sora, I don't know why, but my brain can't compute with them as a couple. Thank you for your review. :D

Psychotic: We love to hear about your thoughts. :3

Wolf: You guys are alerting and favoring this story, come on review. You know you want to. :P

Midnight: I don't own nothing, but the plot. It makes me sad that I don't own Kingdom Hearts. T^T Enjoy -sniff-

Chapter 3:

Guardian

The week passed, Cloud was getting ready for Roxas and Olette's competition. He was a bit excited, his brother and cousin only lost once. He can't wait because the other teens had never lost a competition either. Cloud wore his favorite sleeveless, zipped up hoodie with a black shirt under, his skin tight pants made his legs look shapely, a chain on his side and his skate shoes completed the outfit.

He came out of his room to see Roxas. The younger Strife wore his favorite checkered shirt and wrist band, his rings on his fingers, his light grey pants that had holes in the knees, and his favorite binnie. He also wore his favorite checkered shoes that were a birthday present from Aerith and Zack.

"Ready?" Cloud asked.

"Ready as I'll ever be. I'm a bit nervous, what if we lose." Roxas said fidgeting with one of his rings.

"Don't be silly, if you fall and break your neck, we'll take you to the hospital." Cloud joked.

"You're the best brother a boy could have." Roxas rolled his eyes punching his older brother slightly.

They left the house after their mother had told them to have a good day. Cloud saw Aerith and Yuffie in their cheerleaders uniform, at least it was a bit longer than the girl's skirt uniform. The shirt was sleeveless and stopped, showing the bellybutton. All of them wore checkered cheerleaders outfit to support Roxas and Olette, Roxas had a fetish with checkered clothes. They walked on ahead with a smirk Cloud didn't like.

They bumped into Sora and Olette, they only lived three houses away. Cloud noticed Olette's choice of clothing's, she wore a checkered shirt tied to one side, black shorts, and white skate shoes, she wore her hair up in a ponytail. Cloud would bet his whole life that Olette would never turn out to be girly like Aerith or hyper like Yuffie.

"Ready!" Sora said in a loud voice.

"Are you sure that the make-up will cover your mark?" Cloud asked. During the week, Olette had used make-up to cover the strange mark.

"I'm sure. I think" Olette said with a thoughtful expression.

They walked up to the ring seeing the afternoon sun looking ready to set. The others were all going to meet up in the skateboarding ring. Cloud saw Demyx chatting away with Zexion who seemed to be awfully interested in the blond. Yuffie and Aerith all snickered when Cloud saw them, he shivered a bit. Vincent was leaning on the ramp talking with Seifer and Rude. Reno walked up to the girls and they began to talk, Hayner then appeared and talked to Seifer for a bit.

"Roxas!" A red blur tackled said teen to the floor.

"Get off!" Roxas whined. During the one week they've known each other, Roxas and Axel have become a lot more closer, much to Naminè's like. Speaking of the devil.

"Roxas, I wish you good luck," Naminé said ignoring Axel completely.

"Thanks." Roxas said blushing at getting caught with Axel on top of him.

"We'll be right there and we'll cheer you on." Naminé turned around and left almost stomping.

Cloud thought that every girl was bipolar, one minute they're friendly, the next they are bitching. All but Olette, maybe he should reconsider it. Kairi was standing right in front of the brunet girl ignoring her completely. Kairi wore a light pink strapless dress, Naminè wore a sleeveless white dress, and Xion wore a light purple dress. Must be their colors.

"Oh Sora, I hope your cousin wins." Kairi hugging Sora from the front.

"Thanks, I hope they win too." Sora said looking up to see a certain silver-haired teen.

"Oh hey, here come their competition!" Yuffie pointed and screamed right next to Kairi's ear.

Cloud and the others all looked from the other entry, two dudes were coming in. A girl was right next to one of them with her hand around one of their waist. Another girl walked next to the other girl. Cloud thought they all seemed friendly, but boy was he wrong.

"These are our competitions? My hamster can beat them."

"Ignore him, he's always an ass. I'm Tidus, this is my girl Selphie, that one is Wakka, and this is Rinoa. Nice to meet you all. Which one of you will we beat?" Tidus joked putting his hand out.

"I'm Roxas. Olette and I will be your competition, which we are a though team. These are the gang," Cloud heard his brother introduce everyone else.

He looked up in time to see Leon walk in with a smug look. Leon was walking towards Cloud, the blond just watched with envy. Leon wore a skin tight white shirt showing his strong chest and stomach, skin tight leather pants making his legs look strong, a red belt was adorned around his narrow waist. Damn, Leon was the definition of sexy. It showed that God had an A game when Leon was created.

"Hey, I thought you weren't going to come." Cloud heard Leon.

"They are my relatives you know," Cloud said looking up at Leon.

"Yeah, Roxas has your anger issues, Sora you're happy nature and Olette has your calmer ones. How are you guys all related?" Leon asked.

"My dad's younger brother married their mother. So we're all Strife. Anymore questions?" Cloud gave Leon a side glance.

"Are you single?" Cloud almost choked on his saliva when he heard a feminine voice.

He and Leon turned around to see a girl with long black hair and brown eyes. She looked so…innocent, like she would be the nicest girl in the world. She wore a light blue dress, what's up with everyone wearing dresses?

"Me?" Leon pointed to himself.

"Yes silly." The girl giggled.

"I hope not." Leon turned around to look at Cloud. Said teen blushed and looked away embarrassed.

"Who's your girlfriend? I want to see if she's ugly looking. Maybe I'm prettier than her, but your girlfriend could be beautiful. Knowing a hot guy like you, would have a hot girl right next to them." Rinoa smiled.

"Leon! Aren't you coming to sit with us! It's almost time!" Aerith smiled sweetly singling with her chin where Axel and the others sat.

"Cloud I need you to tell me how I look in this cute outfit I bought the other day. Follow me!" Yuffie dragged Cloud right behind her.

"I'll meet you back in the ring," Leon said walking away with Aerith and Rinoa.

Cloud nodded and followed Yuffie to where the bathrooms are. Yuffie had an evil smirk and a black bag right in her hand. She went to go look if anyone was around to see what she was about to do. She then pushed Cloud inside the bathroom.

"What the hell am I doing in the girl's bathroom?" Cloud hissed glaring at Yuffie.

"Sorry. I lost a bet with Leon and now I have to do this to you." Yuffie apologized.

"What was the bet about?" Cloud asked narrowing his big celestial blue eyes.

"How long will it take for Riku and Sora to kiss. He said four days and I said two weeks. So we said the loser gets to dress out the winners choice of person, however they want it. And I think you know the rest…" Yuffie looked down innocently.

"Leon picked me. What do I have to wear? A Hello Kitty outfit? A Barbie clothing?" Cloud gasped.

"You're going to wear this," Yuffie pulled out the things from her black bag.

Cloud nearly fainted. Yuffie had made him a cheerleader's outfit, and one with a skirt! He'd take pants over skirts thank you very much. Then Yuffie pulled out a wig with pigtails. There was no way in hell Cloud was wearing that.

"There is no way in fuck I'm wearing that," Cloud glared crossing his slender arms over his small chest.

"Sorry, I kind of need you to wear it. Or I'll just do this and change you." Yuffie put her hand in between Cloud's neck and shoulder.

Cloud blacked out and didn't remember what else happened after that. Yuffie had an apologetic face and sighed. Then it turned into an evil smirked as she changed the blond teen.

"Sorry Cloud. I really wanted Leon to lose. I wanted to see Olette in a dress." Yuffie began to take Cloud's clothes off trying hard to ignore the blonds perfect body. She saw the mark and stared at it for a while. She then began to put on the clothes with a big smile.

Cloud woke up. He couldn't remember what had happened. He rubbed his head and frowned. He slowly got up and walked out of the girls bathroom without noticing the sign. He made his way over to the ring as the people were just starting their second round. Cloud ran up ahead and saw Leon, he went to go sit with said teen.

"So who won the first round?" Cloud asked.

"Tidus and-shit you look great. How did Yuffie convince you to wear that?" Leon's jaw dropped upon seeing Cloud in a girl's cheerleader outfit. Damn he had shapely legs and hips that could make any girl jealous.

"What outfit?" Cloud asked out loud making everyone else look up to him.

"Hey Leon who's that?" Demyx asked with a wolf whistle.

"It's me you idiot." Cloud threw a water bottle at Demyx right in the middle of his nose.

"Shit Cloud, who would have thought that you made a good convincing girl." Sora said from next to Yuffie.

Cloud saw Sora, he then turned to look at Riku and then at Yuffie. Everything came down crashing on him. He remembered, he stood up and pointed a finger at Yuffie with a huge glare making his eyes deadly.

"You three! It's because of you three that I'm like this." Cloud scowled.

"What did we do?" Sora asked looking lost.

"If it weren't for you guys kissing in days, Yuffie wouldn't had force this outfit on me!" Cloud accused making Sora blush and hide himself into Riku's chest.

"Sora WHAT?"

Cloud and the others quickly turned to see Olette had wide eyes. Cloud couldn't tell if it was because she was shock or when she was losing control. He saw her skate up and landed on her bottom, her cheek was rubbed on the cement floor. It turned really red and exposing her mark, the make-up was smeared on the floor. Blood was coming from her cheek.

"Sora you're gay?" Kairi asked in shock. She then glared at Riku who was looking nonchalant.

"Yes, I'm gay for Riku. I thought everyone knew." Sora scratched the back of his head with a slight blush.

"Does anyone care that I'm hurt? I think I sprained my ankle again!" Olette said from the floor.

Rude and Reno went down there to get the girl. They flinched upon seeing the girl's right cheek looking nasty and bloodied. It would end up scarred, Roxas really wanted to finish the competition but thought it over.

"Tidus, is it okay if we can move the competition to next week. I have to take her home and face the music." Roxas said helping Olette out.

"Eww, it's going to leave one nasty scar." Xion remarked with a smirk.

"Thank you. At least this will show how I'm not always fixing my face with plastic surgery." Olette snapped back at the black-haired girl, who looked shocked.

"We'll take Olette home. We'll see you guys tomorrow at the fair. Riku are you coming?" Sora said helping Olette out giving her his back. Riku nodded and left quickly.

"Here I'll take her." Leon offered as Cloud and Roxas put Olette on his back.

They walked home after a while. Yuffie and the others were texting them like mad. Every second they received a message to ask if Olette is alright. They would always text that she's doing good.

"Hold on guys, I think my ankle is feeling alright." Olette said.

Leon put her down and they watched as she walked bit by bit. Then she walked normal as if nothing happened, her cheek had blood. Cloud was confused, how did Olette get cured so quick? Her eyes glowed a hot pink, small glowing balls appeared and circled around her face and ankle. The small hot pink balls then all went inside the injured areas at the same time.

"Did you guys see that?" Roxas asked.

"Yes," Cloud, Sora and Leon all said at the same time.

"Oh, good. Here I thought I was going crazy." Roxas said.

"They don't hurt anymore…" Olette gaped.

"Good. Now we won't get in troubled with our aunt." Cloud joked with a slight smile.

"Maybe we will. You are wearing girl's clothes," Sora said making the older Strife stop dead on his heels.

"Shit, I'm so fucked." Cloud moped as he slowly walked to their home.

* * *

><p>From far away there were two figures who had seen everything. The first figure was leaning on the wall, while the second one was resting on the garbage bins. They were waiting.<p>

"Are you sure you saw their marks?" The person that was leaning on the wall asked never taking his eyes away from Cloud and his friends.

"I'm sure. This time, we won't let that happen. One thousand years ago, we failed, I don't want that to happen in this century. If it wasn't for Maleficent, who managed to destroy the Holders of the Materia, they would have the planet safe. Each and every day the planet is dieing, humans don't notice it, but Guardians like them have. Plants are dieing, trees are looking lifeless each and everyday. They need the Materia to do it's job. If they don't hurry, the planet is going to look exactly how it used to back in Midgar. Lifeless, dried up. They failed once, and they are not about to fail again. They had sealed Maleficent using their ancient powers, which drained them and they all scattered around the world. Sleeping for a thousand years."

"I have a bad feeling," the first voice spoke up.

"I know. We need to find our other Guardian, maybe he woke up." the second one said.

"I'm sure, he's looking for us. We should send him a dove with a letter. Do you have anything of his. If we put a spell on the dove using something of his, the dove will find him and give the letter to him. Want to try it, it worked last time." the first voice said.

"I'll summon the dove. Go write the letter," the second voice said with a smirk.

"Damn,"

Midnight: Well, that was random! O.o who are these Guardians? Any idea? :P

Wolf: We know that one of them is a he.

Psychotic: We love it if you guys review! Please Review, Midnight is desperate to read how her story is going so far.


	4. Chapter 4: The Fair of Hell

Midnight: Sorry I'm late... I'm pissed off and sad. :( The reason is because someone decided to steal from inside my dad's car. Whoever it was took everything, GPS, chargers, hell even a pack of gum. The car was all totaled, and this happened at night. I felt like I was exposed when I was driving it, I felt like everyone was staring at me while driving. Please enjoy the chapter, I own nothing. And lock up your cars and put alarms on them. I don't want this to happen to anyone! Thank you for the reviews.

Heart of Darkness

Chapter 4

The Fair of Hell

Cloud sat on his bed, his back on the huge window, he was looking down to see cars pass without a care in the world. He watched as his brother wore his favorite checkered pants, white Vans, and black button up shirt. Cloud rolled his eyes and went to change as well. He wore a long-sleeved gray shirt with the sleeves folded up to the elbows, his leather vest, and skinny jeans with dark gray Vans. He decided to just go like that, and gave up on his hair due to not wanting to be tamed. He was waiting for Sora and Olette that who were going to picking them up.

Cloud lazily changed the channels on the couch, he did and didn't want to go to the fair, sure everyone and 'EVERYONE' is going and it will almost look like a date if he and Leon would stick close. He watched his brother walk around the room with a nervous look on his face. Cloud rolled his eyes and kept on flipping through channels.

"Hey Roxy, I came!" Sora burst through the door like he owned the house.

"Knock, knock, sorry for Sora doing that. Mom made pancakes and he got sugar high from soaking the pancakes with syrup." Olette let herself in closing the door. "So, ready?"

"Yeah let me just get my keys and wallet." Roxas flew up the stairs to his room.

"I wonder if we'll be in groups? Who are you going to be with?" Sora asked looking at Olette who shrugged.

"Yuffie asked Vincent out, Demyx and Zexion are going, I think Seifer was asked out by Hayner or something like that. Then it's Sora and Riku, Zack and Aerith, Reno's taking Rude, Axel basically begged Roxas to go with him, although I think Roxas was going to ask him. Then it's you and Leon..." Olette hid a smirk with an innocent look.

"We could partner up." Cloud suggested with a panic look on his face.

"Nah, I'll take lots and lots of pictures." Olette smiled. Deep down she felt so alone knowing that everyone is almost taken, but she will find that someone someday.

Cloud pouted while they walked to the fair, it was a couple blocks to the fair and they were meeting the others in front of the entrance. Cloud saw Aerith and Zack hugging muttering words to each other. Yuffie and Demyx were talking non stop, Hayner looked neutral, but his eyes gave a different story. The others haven't shown-oh Riku just appeared. They made their way towards them seeing that Reno, Axel and Rude got there first. Cloud smirked upon Axel's drooling face while checking Roxas out.

"Oh my god! You look sexy!" Axel jumped the teen and hugged him real tight.

Roxas blushed and hid his face from everyone's view.

There was a flash and no one saw, Olette giggled a bit looking at her camera. She showed Cloud who snorted, he asked her to give him an extra picture for a later black mail. Olette grinned at him and nodded, they both gasped when Leon's face appeared right out of nowhere. Cloud did his best to hide a blush, and Olette tried to calm her beating heart down.

"Let's go in, everyone's here now," Leon said.

Cloud looked around and saw that he was right, everyone somehow magically appeared out of nowhere while he and Olette were up to no good. They walked up to the small booth and paid, the woman was eyeing everyone with her hazy eyes, she gave the bracelet to Leon and grabbed his hand and put her number on his palm. Leon smiled back as if this always happened, true it did wherever he went, he was used to it. His smile disappeared after he left the woman with her hearts floating in the air. Cloud glared at him.

"Where to!" Demyx, Yuffie and Reno shouted.

"I want to go to the water logs," Aerith said with a smile.

"Yeah, since the lines are long for the awesome rides," Leon said and everyone agreed heading for the water logs.

People were in front of them and only four people fit two in front and two in the back. Olette saw this coming and stayed behind. She would have to ride by herself in the back of Sora and Riku. Demyx, Zexion, Vincent and Yuffie went first. Then, Leon, Cloud, Roxas and Axel, went on the second log. Reno, Rude, Zack and Aerith went on the third, lastly, it was Sora, Riku and Olette. Cloud watched as some stranger with sunglasses and a cap on got on with Olette, he smiled when the guy began to talk to her. She blushed and looked away.

Cloud didn't have time to look when a huge fall was happening. He grabbed Leon's shirt tight and held in a scream feeling the water hit his face, Roxas screamed in joy as Axel did. Leon smirked upon seeing Cloud look so pale on a simple ride as this. When the ride was over Cloud was soaked to the bone, luckily it was almost summer.

"I want to go to the rollercoaster!" Demyx said with a full cheer.

"Cool, let's go!" Sora dragged Riku, Axel dragged Roxas, Yuffie dragged Vincent and so on.

Cloud went pale upon seeing the huge rollercoaster, it looked like it went past the clouds. He rather be here where the ground was sanctuary to him. He felt Leon pull him towards the hell he was about to ride. He was not a fan of scary rides. Yuffie and the others were on already and since the rollercoaster could fit only fifteen people they basically filled it out all. Cloud was holding his safety belts tight, his fingers were extremely white from the pressure. He gulped when he heard the voice box said that the ride will be starting soon. He closed his eyes upon feeling the ride. Praying to any god out there that he would wish to survive this hell-coaster.

"AHHHHH!" Cloud screamed when they were falling one of the high falls.

He heard everyone scream with joy, Roxas laughed as if someone was tickling him. How could he laugh like that when they might die at any moment. They were riding for a while longer until it was over. Sora made fun of his pale face and teased him. Cloud flipped him off and walked the rest of the way to the bathroom.

The rest of the day went fun for the rest while Cloud suffered from each scary ride, he was pale by the time they went to go ride the last ride on their list. The sun was barely setting when they got inside the small box-like thing that can carry all of them inside. Aerith and Zack went to go the lovers ride, Cloud snorted when she suggested that he and Leon should go. He wanted to smack her, but couldn't she's his childhood friend. and a mother figure.

"Alight! Sora grabbed Riku's hand and made a dash to the ferriswheel-like ride.

It could fit four people to five people standing up and it will take them all over the park. Cloud was deathly pale as he saw one of them swaying while the soft breeze blew towards them. What if the ropes ripped and they fall? He saw that they were next and gulped, looking at Olette he made sure that she rode with him. She saw him and smiled getting on the ride with him, Leon, Axel and Roxas. The ride started smoothly from the start, then it gained just a little speed, much to Cloud's luck, he grabbed the bars that were right next to the door.

"Wow, it looks like we are flying!" Axel said hugging Roxas who was scowling.

"And HIGH," Roxas shouted the last word with a smirk.

"You better be talking about yourself." Cloud glared at his little brother.

"Nuh-uh," Roxas smirked.

Cloud saw something from the corner of his eye heading their way. His eyes widened when the black creatures were heading their way. Leon and the others saw him pale and looked out the window to see just in time the creäture s hit the side of their cart. Cloud fell on his bottom and saw everyone on the floor, he got up to see the door about to break.

"What the hell was that?" he asked looking outside his window.

"Whatever it is it's coming again!" Roxas said with wide eyes.

"And breaking the door," Leon said.

"What do we do-"

Just then they all heard Sora's and the others screams of terror. Cloud and the others all huddled next to the window seeing that those creatures are all attacking their carts. He looked down to see people run around grabbing their children and running towards the exit. Just what are those creatures, and what do they want from them. More black creatures appeared and smashed a huge piece off the cart. Roxas and Olette were covered by Axel, Cloud looked up to see Leon covering him; he saw those creatures with green saliva drooling out. It slowly walked on its four legs towards them, Cloud pulled Leon closer as his body shook with fear.

Leon let go of him to grab a broken metal piece, he began to swing at the creäture hitting it on the side of its stomach. The creäture gave a screeching noise makin them cover their ears. Axel grabbed another broken pole and stood in front of the teens, he and Leon were shaking with fear, but will not let anything happen to them. They began to swing one of the creatures bit the broken metal pole and broke it leaving only a few inches of it. Leon threw it away looking for another one, he and Axel were so screwed.

"Leave them alone," someone shouted from the broken entrance.

They looked up to see someone in a black leather body suit, it had armor on some of the parts to protect him? It looked like a man to them. They couldn't see his face due to the helmet covering all of it, Cloud saw as the man pulled out a weapon-like key and began to swiftly kill the creatures. Green blood splattered everywhere, CLoud stood still when he felt some on his pants, Leon just stood there in front of them and ready for when if the man was looking for trouble. Axel had bot Roxas and Olette behind him as the man grabbed one of the creature's tail and threw him off their cart. He jumped after it making the cart swing violently.

_CREAK! CREAK!_

Cloud's eyes widened when he saw whatever was holding the cart to the cords was breaking, they had to look for a way out and fast. One by one were slowly breaking, nails falling. He saw two more people jump from the other carts just as they were about to kill off the creäture Cloud felt the cart slowly fall. He looked to the ground to see that they were at least four stories high, not good. The cart was falling making everyone fly up from the gravity, Leon held Cloud closer as Axel and Roxas held to each other. Cloud pulled Olette towards his equally small body, she screamed making the other look up.

"CLOUD, ROXAS, OLETTE!" Sora screamed as he watched in horror. Everyone gasped at seeing the cart fall to the ground fast, screaming was heard from inside it.

Three people appeared from the broken entrance.

"Get them out of here," the first voice shouted.

"I got the girl," the second said. Leaving the other two people the others.

Cloud felt arms wrap around him and Leon, they were pulled out of the small bundle leaving Olette behind.

"Wait, Olette! Roxas! Axel!" Cloud shouted trying to get from the man's grip.

Roxas and Axel were pulled apart to see a man with a gray body suit leather, armor around his chest groin and so on. Olette felt a pair of arms grab her from behind and struggled. What if it was one of those monsters. She saw Cloud and the others being helped by two other people, she looked up to see a helmet. She let herself be held. They were the last ones to leave the cart. Just before it crashed into pieces.

They were all helped to the floor, Cloud almost threw himself to the floor and kissed it. He contained himself as he saw their rescuers rescue Sora and the others. He watched as Sora went to go hug his baby sister with a tight force. Tears were building up on his sapphire eyes while both fell to their knees and cried. Yuffie hugged Olette from behind with a shaken body. Cloud hugged his little brother who shook with fright, he let two tears fall. They almost died today what if they were to die tomorrow or the next day? He didn't want to think about it and hug his brother tight feeling Leon right behind him massaging his small back. Cloud shivered at feeling his large hand that is soft as a baby's butt.

"Thank you," Olette said looking at the woman.

"No problem," she said looking at all of them.

"Holders we will be your saviors, we will die for you to keep all of you safe," one of the men said kneeling down. The other two by his side also kneeling down.

"Can someone explain?" Reno asked scratching his head. While the rest nodded.

* * *

><p>Midnight: So how was it. This has bugged me for a bit. I hope you all like it, and please hear my warnings. Lock up your cars orand put an alarm on it! I don't want anyone suffer what I did. Please R&R!


	5. Chapter 5: Another Day Of Hell

Midnight: All right, I know. I'm so embarrassed of my self. I haven't even finished one single story last year! -sobs in a corner- and now I will-even if it kills me finish at least two stories this year! Or I would be damned and live with eighty cats! J/K! But really I will finish two or three-maybe four stories this year before my mind comes out with new ideas. I hate it, I was PM-ing another author to write this idea I had in a dream. She got the first chapter out, but told me that she will put it on hold until one story is finished. -crosses fingers- I hope she finishes. But she gave me a huge surprise, and I think she might take longer to update with the surprise she told me. If you are reading this Roxanna (**Mystical Chibi Roxy**) I congratulate you! Now back to my fic! So this is where we meet the guardians and I re-read the fic and laughed when I put one of them as a she. They are all guys and a new couple appears! Welcome TerrVen! Oh and before I forget they are wearing their armor from **Birth By Sleep**. xD Enjoy and I own nothing but my plot.

Heart of Darkness

Chapter 5:

Another Day of Hell!

"Where do we start," the smallest one said pretending to scratch the back of his helmet.

"First, who are you and what do you want?" Zexion asked from behind Demyx.

"Ah... we are your Guardians! We are to protect you and destroy all the bad guys."

"Show us your faces," Rude said with a stone-cold face.

"Um... guys?" the smaller of the two asked, the smaller looked up at them.

At first Cloud confused the smallest one for a woman, he mentally laughed when he thought about it. He was the one who saved Olette from the fall. He stared at all of their armor and key-like weapons. They all looked like some heros from a comic book. He saw the youngest gasped at Roxas' way. He ran up to him and hugged him real tight. Roxas caught off guard and looked at everyone in a panic.

"I can't believe it!" the small Guardian said in a happy voice.

"Let's go," the one with black and red said as he put his weapon away in thin air.

"Aw, but I want to hug him more!" the smaller one whined.

"Wait, you will tell us who you are and what you want." Cloud said as he watched them all turn his way.

"One day you will all know, but for now we can't. The police is on its way." The leader said as he walked away with the smaller one hugging his arm and the other one walked right behind them.

Cloud saw that the one in black and red turned around and waved at everyone, then waved at Olette who had a questioning look on her face. They saw as the Guardians all began to jump out of view into the buildings, and poof, they were gone. Cloud scratched his head, he felt a small trickled of blood drip down the side of his head. He looked at the others and they weren't doing much better than him. They went back home trying to forget all the horror they suffered.

* * *

><p>A week has passed since the incident. The news was just going on and on about the fair, and deemed it that they were terrorists trying to attacking them. He rolled his eyes when people began to gossip around school that they were there when it happened and blah, blah. He found it funny because he only saw a few people at the fair from his school. Walking down the hallway with Roxas and Sora many girls were gushing at Roxas who looked at them with a questioning glance their way.<p>

"Do you need help with finding your classroom?" one girl squealed as she put both hands behind her.

"...What?..." Roxas asked slightly frowning and feeling a bit offended.

"Don't be shy! Come on, I will take you to class!" she grabbed Roxas' hand and dragged him the other side of the hallway.

"Hey! Let go of me!" Roxas protested as he tried to get out of her ironed-like grip.

Cloud and Sora followed them without saying anything and walked with a scowling Roxas. They went where Olette was standing right in front of her classroom, she was talking to a new student, who also had soft-brown hair. They looked up when they heard Roxas screaming about aliens taking over the world. Olette looked at her brother and cousin with a questioning look who received a shrug. The girls threw Roxas to the other brunette who caught him with a surprise look on his clean face. Roxas looked up to see him and blush a bit, he was on top of a stranger and a bunch of girls were squealing about lovers, or how cute they are. No one noticed two other people enter the classroom with papers in their hands.

The two males looked lost, well-one of them looked slightly hurt with another man on his man. The older of the two coughed loud to get everyone's attention. It worked. Everyone turned their way and squealed some more when they saw two more cute boys walking their way.

Cloud couldn't believe it, he saw another teen that looked like Roxas, from the tips of his hair all the way to the last bit of face, he looked like his long-lost twin. He heard the girls gasp and let go of his younger brother.

"Ventus!" they gathered around him who sweat-dropped.

"...Then that's Roxas..." they all gasped and pulled Roxas away and shoved Ventus who wanted to run away to the brunette's arms.

"CUTE!" they screamed and began to take pictures.

"They have been like that all day." a raven-haired teen said crossing his arms and leaned on the wall next to the locker.

Cloud turned his way and saw irritation going around the new comer's golden-eyes. He watched as the teen sighed and smirked at something going on with his friends probably.

"You're the guy from the fair," Olette recognized him even though it took her a bit to remember, but with those golden-eyes, she will never forget someone with such beautiful eyes.

"You remembered," he smirked. "The name's Vanitas," he still had his smirk while looking at Olette who looked away.

They introduced each other, apparently the one's in the middle of a bunch of obsessed girls are Terra and Ventus. Sora laughed when Vanitas explained that they were like that all day. Cloud had asked why and Vanitas smirked again when he told them that one of the girls asked if Terra was single, Ventus was all of a sudden kissing Terra in front of them and that's how it all started.

"Poor boys," Roxas said massaging his bruised wrist.

"What if they were like that with Sora and Riku, Axel and Roxas, and Leon and Cloud." Olette smiled when she felt three murderous auras right next to her.

"Now I know most of them will have to go to the hospital," Zexion said as he came along with a bouncing Demyx and two annoying red-heads.

"Don't tell you're going to murder them," Sora gasped with wide-eyes.

"Not like that. But from all the blood loss," Reno said as he introduced himself and so on.

The bell rang signaling them to go to their class.

* * *

><p>"You guys will get me those Holder's of the Materia, if I don't get one at least. I will disown you and kill you." a silver-haired man said as he pulled his silvery locks away from his face. He was done with failure, he will have no more. He watched as his sons all looked up at him with fear written on all their faces.<p>

"Yes, father." the oldest said trying hard not to shake from all the negative energy seeping out of the older silver-head male.

"Good, now Riku since you are defying me, I want you to work with your brother's and get me the Materia!" Sephiroth roared at his youngest son who rose an eyebrow.

"No," Riku said giving them his back. He did not feel right about this not one bit.

"Then I have no choice..." Sephiroth snapped his fingers making Riku's older brothers grab him and hold him down.

Riku tried to struggle for freedom. He looked at his older brothers to see that their eyes are now a weird green color, and they had slits in them. Riku saw his father with an injection getting rid of the bubbles before injecting it to Riku's blood system. Riku's body began to shake uncontrollably. His eyes were dilating from his normal sea-foam to that wierd greenish color with slits. Something inside of Riku's body closed making him glow a black color and then it stopped. His eyes returned back to his now dull sea-foam color that matched his three older brothers.

"Now Riku, will you defy me?" Sephiroth asked his youngest son who got up without emotion and looked up at his father.

"No father," Riku said as he looked down making his silvery locks cover his face.

Sephiroth smiled and gave each of them something to help them capture the Holder's.

* * *

><p>"Riku's sick today!" Sora whined as he fell back to the grass putting both his arms behind his head. He sighed looking up at the sky with big eyes wishing that Riku was here with him and talking to him about sweet nothings.<p>

Sora smiled really big and rolled to one side and then the other thinking about Riku made his face a lovely shade of red. Once Riku returned back the next day, he will have to hog him all by himself without any older brother's making fun of them. Sora kept looking up at the sky, he was waiting for his friends to come back from the line. He was glad that he won a free special pass to let him get out of class early.

He sat up when a shadow appeared from out of nowhere. He looked to see that Zexion was the first one to join him, he smiled at the serious slate-haired teen who nodded. He saw more of his friends strolling by, he snickered when Ventus and Axel were fighting over Roxas who looked like he was about to conflict the next world war.

Cloud made his way with Leon talking about something Cloud might find offending judging by the look on his face. Sora loved seeing Cloud frown, he didn't know why? He just loved it when people frowned, they looked funny. But when he looked up his smiled disappeared and began to frown. Ironic, he doesn't like to frown, but likes it when people do. He looked to see his sister walking towards them taking her time with Vanitas who was making her laugh.

Sora was about to speak when he received a message. He pulled out his phone to see who texted him, it was from Riku asking him to meet him tomorrow at the front of the school. Sora texted that he'll be there, he smiled a goofy one. Forgetting what he was about to say or do.

* * *

><p>"And I said that my hair does not look like a chicken's ass." Cloud glared at Leon while they walked home. They have argued that subject before lunch time.<p>

"Fine, it looked like cow munched on it." Leon smirked when he heard the younger blond scowl out loud making people stop and stare. The walked away when Cloud glared at them.

Cloud stopped talking to Leon, this conversation is not going anywhere. They spotted Vincent with a squealing Yuffie who was talking and showing him some of her 'ninja' moves. She spotted them and walked towards them with an indifferent Vincent.

"Guys! Want to go to the movies with us! I invited every one of the gang, and they all agreed." Yuffie jumped in happiness.

"Um..." Cloud grimaced at Yuffie's happiness.

"Which movie?" Leon asked.

"I don't know. It's a scary on though." Yuffie scratched her head.

"Just say yes," Vincent spoke looking at them with a blank face, though his eyes held a diffrent story.

"Sure, of course we'll come." Cloud did not want to be on this guy's bad side.

Yuffie squealed and hugged both teens. "Okay meet us tomorrow around seven at the theaters."

Cloud watched Yuffie leave as Vincent waved towards them and turned around to follow the girl. He never understood how Vincent is attracted to Yuffie. He shrugged and walked back to his house, Leon following him as well. Cloud waved at Leon and went home.

After he got home he saw Roxas sitting on the couch watching TV with a bored expression. The only reason why Roxas was home earlier than Cloud was that Axel would 'walk' him home, when in reality he is molesting the poor teen. He sat with Roxas watching whatever he was watching until their parents would get home from work.

"I hate going to the movies with Yuffie," Roxas sighed.

"Just because she's scared of horror movies. She's trying to impress Vincent since he's a fan of horror movies." Cloud shrugged leaning back.

"But last time we went she had to call all of us for a sleep over." Roxas said closing his eyes.

"Well, get ready for another one." Cloud got up and walked out of the living room to go find something to eat.

* * *

><p>"All right guys! I'll go buy the tickets and you all get the food!" Yuffie ran off with the money before they could all protest.<p>

Cloud went to the line with Roxas and his cousins. They all ordered many things for all of them while the others went to go pick out seats. They were all packed with lots of fattening foods, they put extra butter on all of the popcorn, huge sodas were carried by Olette, Cloud had three gigantic bags of popcorn, Sora had two more as Roxas grabbed some candy and helped Olette with the drinks. Axel and Leon helped them carry the rest of the stuff.

"Pst. Over here," Yuffie said waving her hands around.

They each grabbed a seat and passed out all the stuff for the movie. Cloud began to munch on some popcorn while the movie was starting. He looked around to see a bunch of people all looking excited and some a bit frightened. He sat comfy on the couch and ate.

* * *

><p>Four figures were sitting inside the movie booth, where an unconciuos man was on the floor tied up. They looked at each other with a smirk and began to play the video. Their leader looked at the shadows slowly slithering through the darkness. They all looked at a grey ball was glowing. The grey ball was to show them who are the Holder's of the Materia, they smirked when the ball was glowing bright. When it glowed bright it means that everyone was gathered in one room, but when it glowed dimly them only one or some of them are in the room.<p>

"All right, go get them. I don't care how, but get me the Holder's that poses the Materia." the leader said snapping his fingers.

All the dark creatures disappeared into the shadows and went to their destination. The youngest looked a little worried, he knew that Sora was inside one of the rooms. He just hoped it wasn't this one where blood might be spilled. He was slowly going to the darkness without his will. He didn't like it one bit, he had to tell Sora before he loses himself.

"Now let's see who will be the first to be captured." Kadaj smiled his insane one.

* * *

><p>"We're going to the bathroom!" Olette announced as she and Yuffie left for the toilet.<p>

After they left something weird began to happen while they watched the movie, shadows began to seeped out of the screen people thinking it was in some weird sort of 3D without using glasses began to laugh and point at the creatures. Cloud knew it was not a joke, those were the creatures that had attacked them at the fair. They stood up dropping their food and began to slowly back away. They didn't even make it two steps when they heard growling behind them.

People began to scream when the monsters attacked them. Some even went as far as to attack them back using their food. Cloud grabbed his younger brother and made for the doors as Roxas grabbed Sora's arm making him grab another and so on. The door was guarded by those things and the gang backed away slowly with a bunch of people. Those things began to slowly walk their way barring their sharp teeth, Cloud saw that Demyx, Zexion, Rude and Reno were surrounded by at least five of them.

Leon looking around trying to find an escape route looked to see the curtains. An idea started to form on his head, he had to hurry before those things start biting people's heads off first. He backed away without anyone noticing and began to grab the curtains, failing miserably. They were too hard to pull, he stopped when something landed on his back. He turned his neck to see that the drool landed on his favorite jacket, he gasped when the drool began to make a hole on it. Leon then looked to see that the creäture sniffed him and got off him sniffing the air for whatever it was sniffing.

"Guys!" Reno shouted when one of the creatures snarled on top of him.

"Get off him!" Axel went to go hit the creäture with his fist.

Another creäture tackled Axel to the ground snarling at him. It sniffed him and howled just as the one with Reno under him howled as well. Everyone covered their ears once they howled it was so loud that it broke all the chairs in the room. Some people even fell on their knees screaming for them to stop. Cloud helped Roxas cover his ears as he tried hard to ignore the howls. More came to jump on people and sniffed them, once they did they got off and went to look for more.

"Guys we need to get out of here," Sora shouted as the creatures kept on howling calling their masters that they have found the Holders.

The creatures stopped and grew in size making everyone cry for help. They all went to the top of the stairs some of them even tripping. Cloud shoved everyone aside and made room for both Sora and Roxas. He had to protect them. The now larger size creatures grabbed Reno and Axel from the back of their clothes and began to disappear into the darkness bringing the brothers with them.

"Axel!" Roxas ran up to the taller teen. Sure he annoyed the hell of Roxas, but he can't let anything happen to him.

"Roxas stay back!" Axel shouted.

Then it happened, Roxas was grabbed by another gigantic sized creäture and was thrown all the way to the other side. If it weren't for another body who caught him then he would have a serious medical problem. Roxas looked up to see a helmet wearing man, it was the same as the fair. He thanked him and was about to get off when the man's arms tighten.

"Let's get out of here." He jumped out-of-the-way when a huge hole was made on the wall. Another man with black and red stood there as if the wall was made of nothing but paper. A dust made Roxas cover his eyes and saw that the smallest one was fighting the creäture that had Reno on its teeth.

"Get Axel too!" Roxas said as he was ushered through the hole.

"Stay here, we put a spell so that the creatures can't get inside this space." the leader said as he left with the other one in black went back inside.

Roxas waited and began to see that slowly everyone began to appear where he was staying. He looked around to see that Demyx was hugging Zexion-much to the shorter man's embarrassment. He quickly joined them trying to doge people who were looking for their own family or friends.

"Where is everyone?" Roxas asked looking to see that Sora and Leon made their way towards them. Seifer grabbed Hayner and appeared.

"Cloud, Vincent, Reno, Rude, and Axel along with a few people are inside." Seifer said as they stood next to Leon and Sora.

"What about Yuffie and Olette?" Hayner panicked looking all over the place for their missing friends.

* * *

><p>"I wonder why everyone is not here," Yuffie said as they made their way back to the room. It was a long way to the bathrooms, and Yuffie almost dragged Olette as she ran to her heaven.<p>

"I don't know?" Olette began to look around and spotted someone leaning on the counter.

Olette walked towards the person and gasped upon seeing blood ooze down the woman's mouth. She looked up to show Olette that her stomach has been sliced and gurgles of blood poured of her wound. Olette screamed as she fell to the ground and began to crawl away from the woman. Yuffie turned to gasp as she too saw the woman.

Something knocked Yuffie to the ground and bit her shoulder making Yuffie scream bloody hell. Olette screamed and tried to look for something to get that thing away from Yuffie, she found and abandon umbrella and grabbed it. She usde the long tip to try to stab the creäture, it bent to the side making the creäture growl in annoyance. It looked at Olette and sniffed the air, he left Yuffie who was bloodied on the ground, she was glad that Yuffie was safe. Olette backed away slowly trying hard to think what to do, she hoped that the creäture would not kill them, she wanted to help both her friend and the wounded woman as well.

"Call the police!" Olette ordered the woman who nodded and began to dialed the number. The woman gasped for air before she fell to the ground and began to cough up more blood, but she had to do this for the girls.

Olette then felt something push her to the ground and looked up to see the monster growling at her, then out of nowhere it let out a loud howl. And licked her cheek clean, it saw the mark and howled some more until it's companions came and howled as well. Olette felt herself get picked up and something cold went inside her body, whatever it was it paralyzed her, she then noticed that they were sinking to the floor and wanted to scream for help, but couldn't as the ground swallowed them up.

* * *

><p>"Shit,"<p>

Cloud looked up to see one of the Guardians curse out loud. He wanted to ask what could be so important as to this, they are still trapped inside and the leader had both him and Rude on each side oh his hips. Cloud felt like a woman, his pride would get wounded if Leon were to see this. So he vowed to keep this a secret.

"What happened boss?" the smallest one asked as he landed next to the other man, his helmet was cracked on the side and part of his right arm armour was missing showing a big nasty scratch.

"One of the Holder's has been captured," he said as he cursed again.

"They did get away with two..." the smaller one said.

"Well they caught another one,"

When Cloud heard that another was captured he immediately thought of Roxas or Leon or Sora hell anyone.

"Who?" asked Cloud as they were pushed inside the circle that was glowing with white gold glitter.

The leader said nothing and went back inside to see if they could save the three of them. Cloud went to go after him but the circle kept him from leaving, he tried hard to get out of there and failed miserably. Rude looked sad as well, he looked up to see the gang almost shoving their way towards them. Roxas and Sora both went up to Cloud and hugged him on each side.

"Roxas, Sora! Oh thank God," Cloud hugged them, he looked up to see Leon smile at him.

"Where are the others?" Hayner asked looking for when anyone was lost in the small sea of people.

"Reno and Axel had been caught by those things. One of them had Vincent and they said that another one was captured." Rude said looking around as well.

"Fuck, who else?" Demyx asked no one.

"What do they want with us? This is the second time they attack us." Seifer said lowly in case someone heard them.

"Hell if I knew-"

"Yuffie!" Sora dashed towards the girl's side.

Cloud gasped as his sapphire eyes landed on Yuffie, her shoulder was bleeding and another woman was held by the black and red armour Guardian. Somehow Cloud could sense the pissed off aura he was feeling. Then it clicked.

"Yuffie, where is Olette?" asked Cloud as he watched Sora tense.

"She has been kidnapped by one of those things..." Yuffie gasped as she tried hard not to sound in pain.

"You have to get back my friends and sister!" Sora banged the barrier with his fists as he let a light green tear slip from his eye. Cloud saw and gasped.

"Sora-"

A growl was heard and they turned around to see that the creatures were trying their hardest to break the spell that the Guardians put to protect what ever was inside. It looked like more and more kept showing and no Guardians were seen. It looked like they were cracking the barrier as the used strength to try to break it.

Real freaking great!

* * *

><p>Midnight: I hope you all have enjoyed this chapter.<p>

Psychotic: We would really be superb happy that you leave a review. She's been getting back to Kingdom Hearts, but can't leave Hetalia alone. She's been torn between Kingdome Hearts, Hetalia, and Vampire Knight. So please leave a review saying that you all want more Kingdom Hearts.

Wolf: Don't forget Junjou Romantica!

Psychotic: Oh how could I! O.o

Midnight: -scratches the back of my head- I am so sorry, I was um... busy with work and watching the animes that have been announced thanks to my lovely little sister. Please drop a review, I wanted to make this fic feel like it's real and not something with happiness and yada yada. I'm trying hard to make it realistic, I hope you all understand what I'm trying to say! Ah! I'm not making any sense, I'll shut up! Review and Take Care!


End file.
